Lone Guardian
Lone Guardian is the first and season premiere episode of Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation. Synopsis Pat, a lone vigilante, stumbles onto a strange briefcase containing a belt and several gadgets. As Pat tries to return it to its owner, an Orphnoch attacks. Until he realizes the purpose of the belt. Plot Note that words in Italics are based on a character's point of view. 2009. Agent Andrew Lorenzo was sent to Maguindanao to provide security to the family of the mayor of Buluan. He, along with his girlfriend Michaela, a journalist joins with him along with a few mediamen to interview the mayor's wife. They board into the convoy bound for Shariff Aguak. Later, when the convoy stopped, a group of armed men cornered the convoy, relentlessly killing the passengers. Lorenzo and Michaela attempted to flee, only for the latter to be hit by a stray bullet. Lorenzo is forced to escape, leaving his girlfriend to be killed by the assailants. Lorenzo eludes the gunmen in a nearby forest, only to stumble into a white inhumanoid-like creature, and so he escapes. After the incident, the police found Lorenzo safe, but the scars remained unhealed. (Lorenzo's narration) A month after the Maguindanao massacre, a news broadcast reveals that the Philippine government launches a top-secret project which allows them to create superhuman power-suits in response to the said incident. The said government project was never made seen to the public, and it continued to progress until seven months later, the top secret project was forcibly cancelled when the government enters a new administration. Five years later, Lorenzo, still an agent of the National Investigation Bureau, is assigned to General Santos City, where he starts his investigations several crimes involving Orphnochs. To that end, he carries a briefcase containing to be one of the remnants of Smart Brain's power-suit project. Meanwhile, a mugger takes a woman's purse, only for him to tripped by a wandering man, and subsequently beaten to a pulp by the latter. (In Pat's side of his point of view) Returning home, he also turns into the news about series of attacks involving Orphnochs. The following day after a workout, Pat somehow discovers a briefcase ''(presumably that Lorenzo carried days ago) ''and attempts to find its owner. Pat has went into several police stations over the city to find the owner of the briefcase, but to no avail; the fact that the case has no name tag or sorts, where later goes on to examine the contents; which happens to be a belt, and other ordinary gadgets. Later that evening, Lorenzo roamed around the city to look for his missing briefcase. When he almost bumped into a pedestrian, it suddenly transformed into a Stingray Orphnoch, much to Lorenzo's fright, he flees. When he bumps into Pat, the latter quickly stumbles to the attacking Orphnoch. To that end, when Lorenzo finally found the belt thanks to Pat, he has Pat equip the belt, and enters the code of the cellphone that serves its controlling device, Lorenzo equips the phone into the belt, allowing Pat to transform into Rider Operator Series 1. Ultimately, Pat defeats the Stingray Orphnoch with just one punch, crumbling it to dust. Pat, shocked of what's going on, finds himself inside of a exoskeletal-like suit, while Lorenzo, in the other hand, is shocked of what is the purpose of Smart Brain's Rider belts. Notes *How Pat discovered the Rider Operator Series #1 Gear and subsequently examined the components is similar on how discovered his morpher and Ranger Key in the episode (part 2) of . *Likewise, Pat having found the briefcase containing the Rider belt is also similar to how Light Yagami from Death Note discovered a notebook which happens to kill anyone whose name is written on it. Ultimately, the power of the object they possess would later influence them to their personal goals - Pat's objective is to destroy every Orphnoch all throughout the story, while in Light's case where he dons the name of "Kira", a self-proclaimed 'savior' of the new world. *Pat refers the Series #1 Gear to "Pandora's Box", the fact this phrase implied "to open Pandora's box" means to perform an action that may seem small or innocent, but that turns out to have severely detrimental and far-reaching consequences. See also * The Start of a Trip - counterpart from Kamen Rider 555 at KR Wiki Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Episodes